Verbo
by HikariCaelum
Summary: [Colección de historias cortas, para el foro Proyecto 1-8] 2. ¿Taito?: Cuando las shippers atacan, no hay forma de defenderse. 3. Taiora: Sora tiene una mala racha, pero Taichi piensa cambiarlo. 4. Mimi: Mimi busca los "mi" de su nombre.
1. Clepsidra - Hikari

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para la actividad "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Verbo: del latín _verbum_ (palabra); lenguaje, capacidad de expresarse por medio de la palabra.

.

* * *

 **Verbo**

* * *

.

 **1\. Clepsidra**

«Reloj de agua»

.

La primera gota cae sobre su hombro. La siente fría, muy fría.

La segunda cae frente a ella, en el suelo. El sonido que produce hace un eco muy suave.

Las siguientes gotas caen unas tras otras, cada vez más rápido. Hikari se empapa, el pelo se le pega a la cara y la ropa al cuerpo. Pensaría que está lloviendo, sino fuera porque no ve ni una nube sobre su cabeza. Tampoco ve cielo. Solo ve oscuridad, el agua es la única fuente de luminosidad, porque brilla como si reflejara algo.

Tarda en darse cuenta de que ella es la que produce luz.

De pronto, las gotas paran de caer. Se quedan suspendidas en el aire, alrededor de Hikari.

Extiende la mano y, cuando la yema de su dedo corazón toca el agua, las gotas vuelven a moverse. Primero suben, después giran, dan vueltas y saltos, van en todas direcciones.

Hikari empieza a caminar. El suelo está un poco encharcado, pero más gotas se alejan de él flotando. Los destellos de su luz en el líquido la ciegan un instante. Al siguiente, ve algo a unos metros. Es una piedra rectangular, del color más blanco que ha visto jamás, con inscripciones que desconoce. Y, sobre ella, hay un pequeño reloj. Por un momento piensa que es de arena, pero después se da cuenta de que contiene agua.

Una pequeña gota cae, marcando el paso del tiempo. Y, al agarrar Hikari el reloj, la gota se detiene.

Cuando la chica parpadea, deja de estar en aquel extraño lugar. Necesita un momento para darse cuenta de que era un sueño, de que está en su cama completamente seca. Taichi se pasea por la habitación metiendo esto y aquello en su bolsa de deporte, se burla de ella porque se le hace tarde.

Hikari no llega a responder a su hermano. Porque se queda sin habla al notar que tiene algo en la mano.

Una clepsidra, un reloj de agua. Y, en su interior, una pequeña gota se mantiene estática, sin marcar el paso del tiempo.


	2. Esperpento y Troll - ¿Taito?

Para _AlenDarkStar_ , spin-off de su fic _La subasta_ , por el "Intercambio - fics de fics" de Proyecto 1-8. No hace falta leerlo para leer esta historia, solo está inspirado en un detalle, pero por supuesto os recomiendo que lo leáis.

.

* * *

 **Verbo**

* * *

.

 **2\. El esperpento del troll**

«Esperpento: Extrapolación de situaciones corrientes de forma que llegan a un punto que se muestran ridículas»

«Troll: El noble arte de la autosatisfacción por medio de molestar a los demás»

.

Taichi se moría de risa. Ese día especialmente.

Su entretenimiento favorito era entrar en todas las páginas de internet, especialmente redes sociales, sobre el grupo de Yamato. Los Teenage Wolves despertaban todo tipo de pasiones. Desde que empezaron, chicas locas, como la famosa Jun Motomiya, habían acosado a los integrantes. Jun había llegado al punto de tratar de colarse en cada camerino, seguir a su hermano cuando quedaban los amigos o esperar a Yamato en la puerta de su apartamento casi a diario.

Pero, con los años, el _fandom_ había evolucionado. Y cómo le gustaba a Taichi. Era lo mejor del mundo. Su alegría en los días grises, lo que le sacaba sonrisas en cualquier situación… su alimento.

Ahora a las adolescentes locas les gustaba más imaginarse a los chicos juntos, entre ellos, que con ellas. Les iba el… ¿ _yaoi_? ¿ _Slash_ (como el guitarrista de Guns N' Roses)? Le costaba saber qué término era el correcto. Pero lo que estaba claro era que aquello era todo un fenómeno.

Y, cuando más disfrutaba bucear por la red, era cuando Yamato y él habían quedado.

Con unas cuantas cervezas y algo para comer, le leía a su amigo (que quería matarlo) los últimos _fics_ , si eran sexuales mejor, le enseñaba _fanarts_ o vídeos con montajes de trozos de conciertos, entrevistas y fotos que las fans usaban para buscar pruebas de que su _ship_ era real.

Él mismo tenía una cuenta de twitter, Tumblr y demás redes sociales, con una identidad falsa, para guardar todo lo divertido que quería enseñarle a Yamato y para alimentar a las fierecillas con rumores (algunos hasta tenían parte de verdad).

—Mira, mira, hay toda una guerra entre las Akimato _shippers_ y las Yamaka —le decía un día—. ¿A ti quién te gusta más? ¿Akira y Yutaka? Yo te veo más con Akira, es más macho y tú claramente eres el femenino…

—Uy, están todos revolucionados hoy, ¿sabes? —le explicaba otro día, uno siguiente a un concierto—. En este vídeo… Espera, vi un _gif_ con mejor calidad en Tumblr… ¡Aquí está! ¿Ves? Akira te mira justo cuando hablas de amor en la canción, y tú lo miras a él. Los fans del Yamaka han entrado en depresión y han empezado a _shippear_ a Yutaka con Takashi. Y, claro, los que siempre han sido del Yutashi están indignados, diciendo que son los verdaderos fans…

—Mi corazón _fangirl_ casi explota ayer —le decía otro día—. En una entrevista, le han preguntado a Akira quién de los del grupo considera más cercano, y ha dicho que tú. Han llenado YouTube de nuevos vídeos románticos vuestros. A ver qué te parece este, es mi favorito… Pero, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Esto acaba de empezar!

Yamato siempre acababa levantándose y marchándose. Sora le convencía de que perdonara al _troll_ Taichi, que disfrutaba con su vergüenza. Y terminaba teniendo que volver a quedar con él… y enfadándose de nuevo. ¡Yagami no tenía límites!

Por eso, cierto día, decidió que merecía un escarmiento.

Poco a poco fue subiendo más fotos a su Instagram con Taichi, comentando que había ido a verlo a un partido de fútbol o que estaban cenando juntos. Lo mencionaba a menudo en twitter, su amigo le respondía a los _tweets_ , que principalmente eran insultos, sin sospechar hacia dónde iba aquello. Esperó a haber quedado con él, al minuto antes de llamar al timbre, para soltar una pequeña bomba.

 **(arroba)YamatoWolf:** Tengo una cita con (arroba)BraveTaichi, así que os leeré en unas horas para ver qué os ha parecido la nueva canción. Me he puesto guapo para la ocasión

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo antes de llamar a la puerta. Taichi, sin saber la que le iba a caer encima, abrió con una sonrisa traviesa. Yamato conocía ese gesto, aquel día pensaba volver a hacerle una encerrona y, después de distraerlo con videojuegos o alguna película, iba a abrir Tumblr.

Pues se iba a encontrar con una sorpresita.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, tal y como Yamato habría pronosticado. A la hora de la cena, con ramen instantáneo recién calentado y un par de cervezas, Taichi fue a por su ordenador portátil. No sospechaba que el rubio había dejado su teléfono estratégicamente sobre el mueble de la televisión. Grabándolo todo.

—Bueno, bueno, Yama… Es hora de la diversión, ¿no te parece? —El aludido frunció el ceño, fingiendo enfado—. Tranquilo, esta vez no tengo nada preparado. Con ese examen ya te dije que me propuse estar alejado de internet dos semanas. ¡Pero valió la pena, lo aprobé! Y este va a ser mi premio.

Con gestos rápidos, de quien está bastante acostumbrado, entró en Tumblr y buscó la etiqueta _#TeenageWolves_. Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que había un nuevo _ship_ , una nueva guerra entre fans de distintas parejas y un montón de _tweets_ , _fanarts_ … que él no había visto nunca.

—¿Pero qué mierda…? ¿Taito? —Normalmente estaba muy moreno, pero había perdido todo el color de la cara—. ¡¿Qué es esto?!

—Nuestro amor, Tai.

La primera carcajada de Yamato salió cuando su amigo tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un montaje fotográfico. ¡Casi parecía de verdad! ¡Casi parecían ellos desnudos, abrazados y besándose! ¿Qué clase de pervertida adolescente tenía tan buen manejo del Photoshop y lo malgastaba en eso?

¡¿Cuándo el juego se había vuelto en su contra?!

—Mira, aquí hay _drabble_ muy bien escrito —lo detuvo el rubio, mientras seguía bajando por la página, tratando de encontrar el origen de aquello—. «Taichi no podía más. Verlo allí, a aquel que había sido siempre su amigo, pero también quien le hacía la vida imposible. A ese niño rubio que había crecido y empezado a vestir como un rockero, volviéndole loco. A ese hombre, a quien querría llamar _su_ hombre, que cantaba sobre el amor, sin saber si alguna de esas palabras podía ser para él. Por eso, cuando el concierto acabó, harto de los gritos de las Akimato _shippers_ , fue hasta el camerino de Yamato y lo acorraló contra la pared. No dijo nada, solo aplastó su cuerpo contra el suyo y lo besó con toda la pasión que había estado soportando…».

—¡Vale, ya! ¡Cállate! —El color había vuelto a la cara de Taichi. Pero era mucho más rojo de lo normal—. Dame mi ordenador, tengo que saber qué es lo que…

Siguió navegando por la página. Entró en la etiqueta _#Taito_ , tanto de Tumblr como de twitter (que, por cierto, ya había usuarios en ambas cuentas dedicados exclusivamente a la pareja, Taito4ever y TaitoIsReal eran los más famosos) y leyó y leyó. Vio imágenes que no querría ver, _fanarts_ súper cursis llenos de corazones y brillos y otros demasiado explícitos como para ser compartidos por ahí; leyó _fics_ por encima y quiso morirse (o matar a Yamato, parecía mejor opción) con cada declaración de amor o roce indecente; quiso replicar acerca de ciertas fotos y vídeos de ellos juntos que estaban completamente tergiversados.

—Esto es un esperpento —dijo, derrotado, casi tras una hora de búsqueda.

—Me extraña que sepas lo que significa esa palabra…

—¡¿Cómo puedes no estar enfadado?! Es una completa locura, y necesito saber quién la empezó…

—Sora siempre ha dicho que nos _shippearían_ si descubrieran tu existencia.

—También tienes otros amigos…

—No tan especiales como tú —le susurró, cerca del oído, y se llevó un buen golpe en el estómago.

—Cállate, imbécil, esto es serio. ¿Cuándo…? ¡Un momento! ¡Aquí está!

Encontró un _post_ de lo más completo en Tumblr, que recogía los que llamaban «momentos canon que confirmaban el Taito». Así fue recordando los _tweets_ de antes de su respiro de internet para intentar centrarse en estudiar, además de encontrar otros en los que Yamato le había ido mencionando. También vio fotografías para las que había posado, y otras que no conocía de nada, además de lo que su amigo había escrito en la descripción de cada una. Encontró algún vídeo que alguna fan había hecho a la banda llegando a sitios de conciertos en el que se veía a Taichi (¡y al resto de sus amigos, pero eso no parecía importar a nadie!) o colgado por algún miembro del grupo (¡estúpido Yutaka!) en alguna fiesta a la que Taichi había ido con ellos y que, maldita casualidad, siempre parecía estar al lado de Yamato y tener que decirle algo al oído o incitarle a bailar.

Aquello era su ruina, definitivamente. No podría volver a salir a la calle. Sería imposible conseguir una pareja en serio…

Y llegó a lo que de verdad estaba revolucionando al _fandom_ aquel día, al por qué _#Taito_ era _trending topic_ desde hacía un par de horas. Llegó el _tweet_ de Yamato diciendo que tenían una cita y todo encajó.

—¡Has sido tú! —gritó, furioso.

El rubio solo pudo romper a reír.

No le importaron los gritos, los insultos ni los golpes que recibió. Todo había merecido la pena por la cara de Taichi. Encima, lo tenía todo grabado.

Editó el vídeo, que duraba demasiado para subirlo entero, con los mejores momentos de su amigo poniéndose colorado, indignándose, o con gesto de querer morirse allí mismo; más una breve explicación final, con fondo negro y letras blancas, en la que decía que Taichi se merecía un escarmiento por estar siempre molestándolo.

Los mayores fans del vídeo, fueron sus propios amigos. Mimi especialmente, estuvo riéndose días enteros, aunque la muy… empezó a shippearlos también (y colgar fotos o vídeos por ahí para saciar a las fans). Takeru se puso de foto de perfil, durante semanas, una captura del vídeo en la que ambos se miraban, editada con un corazón justo en el centro.

El plan no había salido como esperaba. Subió el vídeo, demostrando que todo había sido una broma a Taichi, pero eso no convenció a todo el _fandom_. Muchos (o más bien muchas) seguían _shippeándolo_ locamente con Taichi, hasta el punto de que ese vídeo se convirtió en una prueba para ellos. Había teorías de lo más extravagantes, como que lo cierto era que sí que estaban juntos pero lo escondían, y esa broma había sido en realidad que Yamato fingía que hacía que salieran públicamente del armario sin consultar a su novio.

Los _fanarts_ , las guerras entre _shippers_ , los vídeos y los _tweets_ y fotos compartidos se multiplicaron. El Taito se convirtió en la pareja estrella, haciéndole una dura competencia al Akimato. Llegó al extremo en que se escuchaba en los conciertos que coreaban «Taito», que pedían que subiera a Taichi al escenario, que les preguntaban en entrevistas y los seguían por la calle para hacerles fotos cuando quedaban (tanto en el grupo de amigos como solos). Sus compañeros de banda no ayudaban, porque cada vez que les preguntaban si el Taito era real, respondían con sonrisas y nada más.

Vale, la broma no había salido como esperaba… Pero, al menos, si Yamato tenía que pasar por aquello, que molestara a Taichi también. Y otra cosa buena sacó, pues su amigo nunca más le enseñó Tumblr.

Se convirtió en tierra prohibida.

* * *

.

Las arrobas se borran, así que imaginémoslas. ¿Muy tonto el fic? Yo me he divertido escribiéndolo jajaja. Siento el retraso, Alen, muchas cosas me han pasado, pero espero que, con retraso y todo, te haya gustado.


	3. Ikigai - Taiora

Dedicado a mi querida _Chia Moon_. Porque sí, porque la quiero mucho, y todos tenemos días en que necesitamos que alguien nos lo diga.

.

* * *

 **Verbo**

* * *

.

 **3\. Ikigai**

«La razón de ser, lo que te despierta por las mañanas»

.

Sora dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Pero no había manera de dormir. Miró el reloj: eran las 2 de la madrugada.

Terminó por rendirse media hora después. Encendió la luz y pensó que lo mejor sería hacer algo de provecho, ya que lo de descansar estaba descartado. Se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a dibujar bocetos, tratando de adelantar trabajo, pero parecía que nada le salía bien.

Frustrada después de haber borrado mil veces y haber dejado el papel arrugado, escondió la cara entre los brazos. Y respiró despacio, intentando contener las ganas de llorar.

La vibración de su teléfono, porque le había llegado un mensaje, hizo que diera un respingo.

De: Taichi [3:27]:

 _He visto luz en tu ventana. Tienes cinco minutos para cambiarte y bajar, o subo a por ti._

De: Sora [3:27]:

 _¿Qué dices? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

De: Taichi [3:28]:

 _Te quedan ya solo cuatro minutos. Vamos a compartir un refresco en un bordillo cualquiera._

Sora se mordió el labio, sopesándolo un momento, pero terminó por levantarse corriendo para vestirse. Tres minutos después ya bajaba por las escaleras y se encontró allí a Taichi.

—Veo que la amenaza iba en serio —dijo ella, a modo de saludo.

—Siempre van en serio —respondió él en tono travieso.

Caminaron por la calle a ratos en silencio, a ratos hablando de tonterías. Era agradable tener las calles para ellos, con sus voces rebotando en los edificios porque eran el único sonido, con las farolas alumbrándoles los pasos.

Pararon en una máquina expendedora y Taichi compró el refresco que había prometido. Al parecer, no llevaba encima dinero para nada más. Siguieron andando hasta que llegaron a un puente de esos peatonales que pasaban sobre la carretera. Se sentaron con las piernas colgando, coladas entre los barrotes.

El refresco soltó un chasquido cuando Sora abrió la lata. El primer trago le supo más dulce de la cuenta.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso —dijo él, de pronto.

—¿El qué? —La pregunta era innecesaria, sabía a qué se refería.

—Dejar de agobiarte. De ver solo los problemas. De centrarte solo en las cosas malas que tienes. Piensa en las buenas.

—¿En cuáles?

—En tu mejor amigo, que es guapo, atlético y encantador. —Sora rio y le dio un golpe juguetón en las costillas—. En Mimi, que está preocupada por ti y no deja de preguntarme todos los días si debería decirte algo o no, porque no quiere agobiarte. En todos los demás, que te aprecian tanto como tú a ellos. En que tienes un pelo naranja muy inusual y genial. En que tienes mucho talento…

—Taichi —lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué?

—Que tienes razón. Es solo que a veces necesito que alguien me lo recuerde.

—Para eso estoy yo —dijo él, arrebatándole la lata para dar un largo trago. Tan largo, que se atragantó y empezó a toser.

Sora se rio de nuevo, mientras daba palmadas en la espalda a Taichi.

Él tenía razón. A pesar de lo graves que pudieran parecer sus problemas a veces… debía pensar en todas las cosas buenas que también tenía. Y si se había ganado personas que se preocupasen por ella, estaba claro que algo hacía bien.

Sonrió y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amigo. Él le revolvió el pelo.

Tal vez otro día, en alguna otra madrugada, Sora le diría a Taichi que él era la principal razón por la que se levantaba cada mañana. Por esa noche, simplemente apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico y, con las piernas colgando en ese puente sobre la carretera, vieron juntos el amanecer.


	4. Melifluo - Mimi

.

* * *

 **Verbo**

* * *

.

 **4\. Melifluo**

«Un sonido excesivamente dulce, suave o delicado»

.

Mimi solía quejarse de su nombre.

Su madre le decía que era dulce y delicado. Melifluo. Su padre que sonaba como una nana. A Mimi simplemente le parecía cursi.

Koushiro, su mejor amigo, opinaba que era un nombre práctico, fácil de recordar, solo dos letras repetidas dos veces. Armonioso.

Pero eso no le valía. Así que empezó a pedir a la gente que le dijeran cosas con "mi" que les recordasen a ella, a ver si algo le convencía.

Miau, como los gatos, porque podía ser cariñosa y muy independiente, fue la respuesta de Hikari. Micrófono, porque Mimi tendía a hablar más alto de la cuenta, fue la de Taichi y Yamato (que sorprendentemente coincidieron). Mímica, que parecía que siempre hacía, porque solía gesticular de más al hablar, fue la de Takeru y Jou estuvo de acuerdo.

Nada le sonaba bien. Hasta que Sora le dijo lo que no era capaz de ver.

—Todas esas palabras tienen algo en común. Todo lo que te ha dicho todo el mundo. ¿A qué te recuerda?

Tardó dos días en llegar a la respuesta.

—Sonidos, gestos al hablar… Música —dijo Mimi, emocionada.

—Música. Y ahí tienes el "mi" que buscabas.

Por esa respuesta, Mimi empezó a interesarse en la música. Años más tarde, cantaba en un escenario la primera canción que había compuesto, en letra y melodía.

Y al fin todos vieron que su nombre venía de dos notas mi, que parecían iguales pero estaban en claves distintas.

No todo es lo que parece. Mimi no era simple, repetitiva y cursi. Ella era mucho más y encerraba cosas inesperadas, solo para quienes estuvieran dispuestos a mirar más allá.


End file.
